


With You

by lighthouse_at_sea



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, Garak is needy, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, PWP, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lighthouse_at_sea/pseuds/lighthouse_at_sea
Summary: Julian is woken up by his partner and is happy to lend a hand.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Comments: 10
Kudos: 67





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh so I wrote this. 10th fic for Deep Space 9! Also 21st work which I am super proud to reach because that means I have Two pages of fics!

Julian hazily became aware of something shifting beside him. He didn't really know what to make of it, but he liked how it felt against him. Warm, solid. He pressed closer. It felt familiar. Sleep dragged him back down.

A low moan nudged him toward consciousness once more, and this time he made an effort to wake himself up enough to analyze the situation. Ohhhh. A light feeling pooled in his chest. Right, Garak. They had been sharing a bed more often than not these past weeks; he supposed his sleep-ridden mind had forgotten that important detail.

He felt _Garak_ squirm against him once more.

"Julian?" The voice was just above a whisper.

Ahh, so Garak was awake. Julian wasn't quite there yet. He was conscious but could still feel the lull of sleep tugging at him, making his eyelids heavy. When he managed to crack them open, he saw the silhouette of his partner outlined by the lit-up backboard.

"Mmmm, yes, Elim?"

Some more shuffling, then Garak was settling a leg over his hip, pressing their groins together.

Ohhhh. Julian smiled sleepily, his eyelids drooping back shut. Elim was _wet_.

Julian dropped a hand down and began to languorously stroke Elim's folds through his silky pajamas. His movements were probably sloppier than he aimed, but Garak seemed to like it, breathing hard against Julian's neck and rutting against his fingers.

Garak reached down to stroke him in turn. Julian wasn't hard, but he could feel himself stirring a bit at Garak's ministrations.

Garak broke away from his motions to tug Julian's drawstring free and then to pull Julian's pajama pants lower, freeing his weak erection. Garak's thick blankets were covering them both and it was blissfully hot under them. Julian burrowed against Garak, moaning quietly. He never wanted to leave this bed. So warm, so comfortable, his lover right beside him.

Garak brushed Julian's hand away from his slit to pull down his own waistband. Julian rested his hand on Garak's waist and let Garak do as he pleased, watching his partner with lidded eyes. Garak's own eyes seemed to glow with the faint blue and pink lights.

The two stared at each other as Garak guided Julian's half-hard cock towards his entrance. He began to rock and undulate against it and Julian watched as Garak's eyes widened then fluttered shut, his mouth stretching into an _oh_. The sight stirred Julian more than anything and he let out a soft keen.

The head of his erection pushed inward, but Garak didn't seem to want more than the inch or so that had slid in, so he held Julian in place and writhed against him. Julian didn't mind, Garak's hand was firm around him and the tip of his erection was gloriously warm and wet.

Julian let the sensations wash over him.

Garak's motions became frantic. A second later, a wave of hot wetness spilled from him. Elim shuttered to a stop.

Garak breathed harshly once, twice, then let go of Julian.

"Thank you, dear," Garak whispered against Julian's neck, placing a few kisses just under his ear and removing the leg he had strewn across him.

Although Julian still wasn't completely hard and really didn't feel like waking up enough to get to that state, he rocked himself against Garak's wet slit a few times simply because it felt nice. Mostly, he was happy his partner was satisfied. He wondered how long Garak had been awake, trying to get himself off. Garak almost never came that fast.

Julian eventually slowed in his movements. He palmed his erection lightly as he fished for his pants around his ankles. The dampness wasn't pleasant when he pulled them back up, but the heat from their bodies trapped under the blankets made it bearable.

"Tomorrow, I'll take care of that for you," Garak whispered.

"Sounds fantastic," Julian yawned. He then giggled as Garak suddenly pulled him close. He wiggled himself even closer, nestling his head underneath Garak's chin. He drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! <3


End file.
